


Phantom's Fall

by IntensityWire, MischiefAndMadness



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Character Death, Dark Danny (Not Dan), F/M, Other, Vlad and Danny (Father/Son Relationship)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntensityWire/pseuds/IntensityWire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefAndMadness/pseuds/MischiefAndMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Phantom Planet AU: Danny is adjusting to life with his secret out when the unthinkable happens an accident of hypnosis traps danny in his evil alter ego dark danny (control freaks not Older dan) what will happen now that dannys run away? who will he go to? and will his friends be able to save him? DannyXSam though not really and dannyXSam fic DannyXVlad FatherSon NOT YAOI</p><p>This story is also posted by us @ Fanfic under the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hypnotized

Hypnotized

CH1

Danny POV

I was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast with Jazz when my phone went off. I pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID. Sam.

"Hey Sam whats up?" I asked taking another bite of my cereal.

"Danny we have a problem. Freakshow is back. I don't know how he did it but he escaped from the prison they were holding him in and hes on his way to Amity Park." She said in a panic.

"Hold on Sam how do you know this?" I asked trying to calm her down.

"I got a message. It was on my pillow when I woke up this morning. The only thing it said was 'Danny Phantom' and there was the Circus Gothica insignia. Danny be careful we don't know what he wants, he could try to control you again and use you for his own means." she said desperately

"Don't worry I'll be careful. He wont get to me without a fight. He miscalculated this time, Everyone knows I'm half ghost now I don't have to hide it so fighting him will be easier this time around since we don't have to sneak every where." I said calmly, confident he couldn't hurt us with out his magical crystal ball or the reality gauntlet.

"Just be careful, I'll see you at school." and with that she hung up.

I shrugged and put my phone in my pocket.

"What was that about?" Jazz asked putting her bowl in the sink.

"Just an old enemy showing his ugly head again. Nothing I cant handle though so don't worry." I said grabbing my bag and running out the door. laughing as Jazz yelled about my bowl.

Once on the porch I changed to my ghost half and flew off to the train tracks in search of Freakshows train.

Hours later and still nothing I went over to Sam's. Phasing through her bedroom wall not intending to stay long. However it seemed I entered in on one of her parents rainbows and butterflies are better than death and despair rants.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked turning tangible near Sams foot board.

"No!" Sam said starting to shove her parents out the door as they began shouting about me just flying into her room.

"Did you find anything?" She asked

"No, I checked the tracks for Freakshows train but there was no sign of a train anywhere. I don't know where he could be but hes somewhere and I will find him." I said menacingly.

"Danny don't push yourself to much or you wont be able to fight him when he does surface. Go home and get some sleep we'll talk more about this at school tomorrow." Sam said setting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Dejected I flew home going straight to my room without greeting my family.

The next day at school was just as weird as it had been since the disatroid almost destroyed the earth and everyone learned my secret. Everyone was happy and tlaking to me like they had never treated me like the plague. Vlad it would seem created a device that erased everyone's memory of his secret identity so he continued to harrass me and my friends on a daily basis. Dash it would seem thought my powers were cool and would constantly ask if I would show him one or more of the ghost powers I controlled.

Mr. Lancer was droning on about a book or something we were suppose to be reading that I hadn't even picked up yet when I felt the cold gust of air escape my mouth.

Mr. Lancer caught this but before he could give me the go ahead Lydia and Freakshow appeared in my classroom, Freakshow holding the one thing I thought had been destroyed for good. The hypnosis crystal ball. Without any prompting I changed ready for battle.

"Hello child, did you miss me?" Freakshow asked with his creepy laugh

"How'd you escape the losers in white?" I asked malice dripping off of every word.

"Oh its amazing what you can do when you can control any ghost in the world." He laughed again glaring at me.

He moved to raise the crystal and I immediately reacted shooting a plasma blast at Freakshow only to have it blocked by Lydia, who then shot her evil tattoo creatures at me making an attack at Freakshow impossible. I finally got her pinned only to get blinded by a bright red light directly in front of me.

"Come now child this isn't you. I've seen it your true self is dark and glorious. unleash it now, be the ghost you were meant to be, Unleash the Dark Danny that resides within."

I felt myself being lulled into the hypnotic trance as my darker self surfaced and I was helpless to stop it. I found I almost didn't want to stop it. To be able to do what i wanted without worrying about the effects it might have on the people surrounding me. Suddenly everything slowed down almost as if the world was on pause. I could clearly see the frightened stares of my classmates as the saw the fight unfold while I lay collapsed on the floor. I saw my friends and the look of despair on their faces before I convulsed in on myself as my last selfless thought fled my mind. I was sinking into a pool of darkness allowing it to swallow me whole. I surrendered to it, gave in.

When I looked up again it was with a new outlook on the world. I owned it. No one could control me.

"Good Danny good, now I want you to-" I grabbed him by the throat cutting off his ridiculous demand.

"I don't follow anyone." I said glaring at him.

"You have to, I have the crystal I control you!" he yelled in denial.

I saw Sam run up behind him and yank the crystal from his grasp before smashing it on the floor in the classroom. I knew what she was trying. the last time it broke I returned to normal. But the only thing I felt was an excruciating pain that coursed through my body making me crumple in on my self as I sank to the floor.

"Danny are you okay?" she asked trying to help me up

I looked up at her glaring at her as she stood. I knew what she was seeing, eyes red as blood and dark shadows under my eyes.

"Never better." I pushed her out of my way and flew out of the school ignoring the yells of protest and my name as they attempted to call me back.

There was only one place that would ever be home to me now and with that I made a course to the Masters mansion in Wisconsin.


	2. You Can Trust Me, Trust Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is collaboration between SasuNaruLover16/IntensityWire and Killeh1/MischiefandMadness. We got bored and thus fanfiction ensued. This story can be found @ Fanfic.net under our other usernames listed above.

YOU CAN TRUST ME, TRUST NOBODY

CH 2

Vlad's POV

Sitting at my desk, busily filing paperwork I glanced from the papers to the clock. Irritation flickering as I noticed I still had four hours until work would be done. Exhaling softly I went back to signing papers, as Mayor life was tedious but at least life was well made. All the money I could ask for, I had everything, everything but a son…and the Packers.

"Mr. Masters." The intercom at my desk buzzed, it was Linda, my secretary.

Pressing the red button on the speaker near to me, I gave a light sigh as I spoke. "Yes, what is it?"

"Your eleven o'clock is here, shall I send them in?"

Craning my neck to peer at the clock, I narrowed my eyes. It was only 9:45 in the morning. "They're early?" Pinching the bridge of my nose I took a light breath. "Oh very well..send them in."

The rest of that morning was filled with meetings with a member of my board; it was as usual a simple task to fix. Soon enough I was waving them off, the paperwork had been signed and I now owned a fraction of yet another mattress chain. Why was it always mattresses? I might as well be the mattress king instead of the dairy king.

"Mr. Masters" Linda's voice yet again broke the silence of my inner monologue.

"Yes, what is it?" My tone was exasperated; I was desperate to get out of the office and get to work on my plans.

"Jack Fenton just called he—"

"Whatever message it is, just get rid of it!" I snapped, irritated that the idiot fool would try and contact me, again.

"But sir, it sounded rather urgent—"

Once again I cut her off, glaring at the intercom now. "Woman, I don't care what Jack Fenton has to say about anything!"

"Sir, he was calling about Danny."

I paused, my eyes narrowing with slight skepticism. "Oh? What about young Daniel?"

"He flew out of school in a rush and no one's seen him sense, Jack wanted to know if he was with you."

"The boy despises me, why in the world would he be here?" I sighed and shook my head. "Tell him, no, Daniel is not with me."

"Yes Mr. Masters."

"Linda, I'm taking my leave for the day." I murmured, ignoring her polite approval of my dismissal. Picking up my briefcase I changed to my ghost half and phased through the wall, flying off to my mansion.

Once home I phased through the ceiling and set my briefcase down, returning to my human half. Walking to the dining room I called to my butler Hans asking if there had been any calls today.

"There has been only one reoccurring call today sir. It was from a Mr. Jack Fenton."

I held up my hand to stop him, sighing a bit. "Yes yes, I've dealt with the matter concerning that—" I was cut off my the shrill tone of my doorbell going off. Hans moved to get it but I went ahead of him. "I'll get it, you start preparing dinner."

"Yes sir, I'll get right on that. We're having chicken Parmesan with a German Spetzle." Hans mused quite proud of himself as he went off towards the kitchen.

Approaching the door, I paused to straighten my red tie. Nodding approvingly I reached out and grasped the golden handle thus pulling the door open to reveal the visitor at my stairs.

Any words I had been prepared to say flew from my mind at the sight before me. "…Little badger?..What are you doing here?"


	3. I Hate You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IntensityWire here,
> 
> I know I spent alot of time with the whole everyone trying to get him to come back but it was important for the story line that he cut his ties with everyone but the next few chapters will be getting intense if you guys are curious about when the action will be starting, mostly and please keep this in mind, danny is evil and the only one he cares about besides himself is vlad. me and my friend killeh1/Mischiefandmadness thought it would be fun to play around with the idea of vlad getting his wish an getting danny as a son to train and love. The perfect son, half ghost half human and also maddies son. I know also that right now danny doesnt seem evil so much as a jerk but we are just building up to it major things happen in the assembly that will effect the rest of the story and the characters. from this point on there will be characters dying, at first we might start with characters no one cares about but we might think it would be more dramatic to take a main so be on your toes for that my lovelies as always I love you all please R&R. Until next time my gorgeous readers, until next time.

I Hate You

CH 3

"Daniel? what are you doing here?" Vlad asked me very confused

"Train me." was the only thing I said to him

He looked taken aback by the command, his eyes wide in confusion with the smallest tint of hope.

"What?" He asked Still trying to process what I said.

"I said train me, I'm not learning fast enough, and people are taking advantage of it. Taking advantage of me. No one tries to defend themselves because they know I'll save them. They assume i dont have anything better to do than to save them like I dont have a life of my own I would like to live. Plus my father is the most incompetent ghost hunter in the world who cant catch a cold let alone any of the ghosts who enter our world, he got taken down by the box ghost last week, my friends while supportive dont understand anymore then my supposed ghost expert parents, your the only one left in the world who could hope to understand what I'm going through and what will happen to me in the future as my powers grow and expand." I explained moving to sit on one of his victorian style chairs near his chess set fiddling with the king.

"Do your parents know your here?" He asked moving to stand in front of me.

I snorted rolling my eyes and placing the chess peice back on the board. I crossed my legs and leaned my head on my hand as it rested on the armrest of the chair. Making my eyes begin to glow and ominous red I smirked at him.

"Do you think I would tell them I was coming to you to train as a ghost when you wiped everyones memory of the disateriod incident? I snuck away during school, I'm not an idiot. Though I'm sure freakshow is mad his little cyrstal ball didnt work like he wanted it to. Wanted me as a slave and just made me more powerful by releasing me from the restraints of human kindness and selflessness."

He smiled at me placing a hand on my shoulder`like a father would a son.

"Alright Daniel I will train you but first you must swear off your idiot father before I agree to anything, if I am to train you it will be as a father and a son. I wish to adopt you Daniel."

I smirked again nodding my consent.

"Excellent I'll have the papers drawn up immediately," He said moving to the intercom on the table next to me and pushing a few buttons. "Linda Please pull file Phantom family from my office and sent to the adoption agency immedialtely."

"Yes right away."

He looked at me and smiled a genuion smile of pure happiness.

"Come along daniel we will begin now." and with that he began walking the extensive hallways of his mansion leading me to his personal study before we entered his ghost lab.

(TimeSkip)

I knelt on the floor of the training room panting heavily, arms shaking from the extertion of the last five hours.

"Are you okay to go further or is it enough for the night?" Vlad asked hovering over me

"I can contiue this is nothing."

And so he contiued to teach me to push my limits and strengthen my connection to my ghost half allowing more access to the ghostly energy fused to my DNA.

This continued for roughly three weeks, and i got more powerful each day, making old powers more powerful, learning to bend others to my will and learning new ones as well.

It was the begining of the fourth week of my stay at my new home when I heard a commotion down in the entry way as the butler tried to get the obviously unwanted company to leave when suddenly everything went quiet and I began to recognize the bumbling voices of my former family.

"WE WANT TO SEE HIM! HES OUR SON!" my mother yelled

I heard Vlad sigh in exasperation before calling out.

"Daniel, will you come down here little badger?"

Changing to my ghost half I phased throught the floor and emerged hovering next to my new fathers head glaring at the unwanted intruders.

"Yes father?" I said in a dark voice

"Danny we want to..." Jack started to say but I cut him off with an ectoplasmic gag.

"I wasnt talking to you." I said turning to Vlad landing by his side an expression of pure rage barely contained as I looked at the company.

Jazz and Maddie looked at me with hurt watery eyes as I regarded them.

"Danny how can you say that? We're your family we love you" Jazz said crying slightly while jack fumbled in the back of the group trying to remove the gag.

"Correction you were my family, however in a few days it wont matter about our blood because the adoption will be finalized."

"Adoption?! Vlad what is he talking about?" Maddie demanded looking at my father in alarm.

"Well Maddie, it would seem young Daniel doesnt wish to be part of your family anymore and wishes to be my son but really I cant blame him. His life will be better with me, no bumbling idiot getting in his way while he fights his many ghostly enemies, or holding him back while his powers grow because trust me my dear they can only grow and get stronger. He will be able to go to the most prestigous schools around and get the best education money can buy while also learning from the finest tutors till I feel hes ready and then he will eventually take over my business and become my heir. Whereas with you he will get a shoty minimal education from a under funded public school with barely educated teachers attempting to not only teach him but not get in his way while he must defend them from ghosts, and he will be heir to an idiots pitiful ghost hunting 'Business'." Vlad asked in a very condicending tone.

Jack began yelling behind his gag at that obviously in protest to the statement.

"I beleive you no longer have any reason to be here do you?" I asked narrowing my eyes as they began to glow dangerously

Jazz, finally noticing my change in appearance gasped covering her mouth.

"Danny, what happened to your eyes? and your teeth, are those fangs?"

I swiped my tongue across my top K-9s and though not as pronounced as Vlads I was indeed growing fangs.

"Very good Jazmine, It happens to half ghosts I guess." I said smiling evily.

"How would you know that?" Ah the idiot got the gag off

"Because I'm not the only ghost Hybrid your foolishness has created I'm actually the second one. Carefull Fenton you might accidently start to mass produce us." I laughed

"Second? who was the first." He asked with the usual stupid clueless expression on his face.

"Well think for a second, and try not to hurt yourself, who was the first person you ever exposed to ecto energy while trying to make a ghost portal?" Vlad asked smiley a fake sweet smile.

"The only other person who got caught in an ecto energy accident was 'ol Vladdy here but he's fine." Jack said scratching his head in confusion.

My father and I began to laugh at him in an evil way.

"Oh you fool, Of course it was me. your foolishness infected my body with a horrible mixture of ecto energy which fused to my DNA much like young Daniel here and a substance you would know as diet cola. However I guess I shouldnt begrudge you to much, thanks to you I was able to become very rich very fast and as an added bonus I get a son any true father would be proud of."

"If your done we have training to do, I'll meet you in the training room. Meet me there when your done with these...people." I said the word in disgust before I began to turn away but before I could become intangible the annoying know it all grabbed my arm sobbing.

"Danny, please come home, to your family. We love you please." she cried.

"Your not my family and I am home you've now worn out your welcome and my patience." I growled fixing the three of them with a flesh melting glare.

"You have three seconds to get of this house before I force you out." I spit out.

"Danny you cant be serious."

"One..."

"Please just listen to us."

"Two..."

"Danny!"

"THREE!"

I moved quickly hitting them with a plasma blast throwing them out the door causing it to explode behind them before they hit the RV.

"Stay away from me if you want to live, next time I wont go easy." I said phasing through the floor to the training room.

It was another four months after the adoption was final and I was officially introduced as Vlads heir before my old life came to my front steps again.

Only this time it was my former best friend Tucker and my ex-girlfriend Sam.

I was coming down the stairs to grab a textbook I had left in the tea room when I heard the butler at the door speaking to someone rather impatiently almost as if he were repeating himself.

"The young master has important studies to attend to he doesnt have time to cater to the whims of people he knew in the past." He said as I made it it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Who is it?" I asked lazily as I picked up my textbook.

"A Tucker Foley and Sam Manson my lord." He said bowing at my approach.

"And to what do I owe this unwanted vist?" I asked coming to stand in the doorway.

"Danny your family sent us to try and talk you into coming home." Sam said pleadingly.

"I am home and they were stupid if they think for one second I wont kick you out the way i did them and if I ever see anyone from Amity park here again, I'll destroy it. I am the heir to the masters legacy and being trained by the most powerful ghost I know. I have no need for the useless whims of past mistakes. Now leave before I make you and you dont want to end up in the hospital like those pathetic fenton fools did do you?"

"Your a fenton to, why wont you see that?"

"Wrong, I'm Daniel Masters son of Vlad masters and Danny phantom student of Vlad plasmius. Now if you dont mind Im in the middle of a lesson. Oh and feel free to not come back or I'll have you and the fentons arrested for trespassing, and I'm sure my father could come up with a few other charges like say harassment?" I said closing the door and returning to my lesson on business management and stocks.

(TimeSkip 2 Years)

I had progressed far under Vlads rigorious wing both as a ghost and a man at 17 and already in my fourth year of college ready to graduate in the coming fall with a perfect 4.0 GPA and on the Deans list every semester.

It was this summer that I found myself wandering the streets of Amity park looking around and laughing to myself as I watch people fumbling around the pitiful lives. That is before I was pulled into an alleyway by an unknown person and thrown down harshly making my eyes glow in anger.

"What are you doing here child I thought you didnt need this town?"

I knew that voice and it did little to strike fear in my being. I turned my head and mad eye contact with the one person other then the box ghost that was more annoying then a threat without a ghost artifact to make them powerful, Freakshow.

"You know I almost thought I was facing a real threat, but looking at you I cant help but feel like it was a wasted effort to even think that." I said eyeing him up and down

He was filthy as were his clothes that were also ripped and tattered probably from years of neglect and a rough living.

"You were suppose to make my life better but now because of you I'm stuck living on the streets because no one will give me a job while you get to live a comfortable masion with people to wait on you hand and foot and I'm stuck eating whatever looks edible out of the trash cans." He yelled trying to keep me pinned but years of malnutrition had made him weak and feeble.

carelessly I whacked him away straightening my new suit.

"Your no match for me and you never were. Go back to your scrounging you filthy begger thats all youll ever be good for now." I said dropping a wad of one dollar bills on his head and walking away.

I continued my walk to my old school to not only see what became of my old peers but also to give a speech during their college and success assembly they have every year.

Oh was I looking forward to hurting some of them. I thought smiling darkly as I imagined the many ways I could hurt or seriously wound or maime them.

This was going to be a fun assembly for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me Mischiefandmadness,  
> Flashbacks are in italics. Enjoy the chapter~

LOOK AFTER YOU…

CH 4

Vlads POV

Two years seemed to pass by so quickly and I had everything I ever wanted. Okay, I've always gotten everything but with Daniel here I had the son I always wanted. He, who is so much like myself not just in his ghost half but now with his new found nature for cruelty. I'm also proud of Daniel, especially proud of the day he rejected the Fenton's so brutally.

"THREE!"

I had been watching from the upstairs window as young Daniel blasted the begging trio out of our home. A smirk curled to the edges of my lips, pride surging through me. He wanted to stay here, he wanted to train and become stronger. Who knew he'd have such a change of heart and spirit so suddenly. Perhaps I should've been concerned with that but I wasn't, Daniel is a model son.

The irritating string of visitors did not stop however. Next were his old friends Tucker and that Goth girl Sam, the Fenton's had apparently send them to do their dirty work. Pathetic. When Daniel turned them away as well I couldn't help but laugh, I had won this match. Check and mate Jack old boy, you can't fix this your idiotic parenting skills only ensured my victory and Daniels rejection of you all. Would they hunt Daniel now, openly as they had before when he was just "the ghost boy"? Shaking my head I closed the shudders of my bedroom window and turned away.

After his old friends showed up and left more started coming, even those who Daniel didn't consider to be his friends. Mr. Lancer for instance was one of the more irritating guests to show up. He had apparently tried to use some odd book analogy with Daniel which only resulted in him being thrown out. I watched him walk away as he muttered something along the lines of "pride and prejudice something is very wrong with that boy.." A line I very nearly attacked him for saying, my eyes narrowing as I glared daggers into his back.

After Mr. Lancer's /lovely/ visit we had another irritating guest more so than the last. The burly blonde boy that arrived late one afternoon was none other than the Quarterback Dash Baxter. His modem for getting Daniel back to the Fenton's was force. They had apparently paid him off to do whatever it took to get Daniel back to them.

The second the boy tried to lay a hand on him I was already in action. Bringing forth my ghost half I swept down through the floor and scared the teenager so badly he was running for the hills looking so pale I thought he might just pass out. Flashing a fanged grin I cackled softly and floated down to Danny's height. Placing one hand on his shoulder I smiled a bit. "That boy won't be bothering you again Daniel and if he does let me know and I will personally put an end to him." Even as the statement had left my lips Daniel was already speaking, stating how he would want to be the one to rid the world of Dash Baxter. Reluctantly, I did agree, he could fight his own enemies.

So the visitors stopped coming and I was content in training Daniel. Daniel of course was eager to learn all he could and trained every chance he had. The improvements were gradual and by the time two years had gone by young Daniel was at the top of the world.

Bringing myself out from my nostalgic memories I strolled down the hall to my office. A quiet sigh brushing past my lips as I thought what the day would bring for Daniel and myself. Filing some paperwork I brushed my hand across the manila envelope that contained the papers signifying my adoption of Daniel. A smile broke across my face at that particular memory.

After nearly the whole city had tried to keep this adoption from happening-unsuccessfully I might add-the papers had arrived. "Daniel! Mind coming down here for a moment?" I called to him, trying to contain the smile that tugged at my lips. The joy I felt was unimaginable, no longer would he be a pathetic Fenton, no longer would he be laughed at in the halls or treated like he was a weak child.

"Father? What is it?" Danny asked as he ascended the stairs and joined me in the kitchen.

"The papers are here little badger, the adoption will be legally binding after this. Are you positive this is what you want?" I asked gently.

"Of course." He nodded and smirked before moving forward and signing on the appropriate places. I soon followed suit and gave Daniel a light hug then released him.

"You are no longer Daniel Fenton, you are now Daniel Masters." I stated my voice echoing with pride.

The following year was full of training and planning. I had to get things in order for Danny to be my heir while keeping him fully trained as well. However our peaceful life was interrupted one cloudy afternoon by a knock at the door.

"Are you Vladimir Master?" A man in a suit was standing there, two other men flanking him. I immediately felt wary and defensive.

"Yes I am, what do you want?" I demanded and raised a brow lightly.

"Mr. Master's we're here for Daniel. We've been ordered to remove him from your custody."

"Excuse me? Under what grounds?" I swore my eyes turned red in that instant with my fury.

"There have been multiple reports of beatings going on in this household."

My eyes narrowed and I had to keep from laughing, the Fenton's had planned this. God they were idiots. Sighing I merely flashed a duplicate behind the agents and overshadowed one of them.

"Nevermind, there's been a mistake. Come on." The agents got back into their dark vans and drove off, my duplicate returning a moment later.

"Pathetic.." Slamming the door I turned and strode back into the house.

"Daniel my boy, you should have seen these idiots and what they just tried to do." I muttered as I phased through the floor and went to the training room.

After explaining to him of the audacity of those idiotic humans we returned to our training. When Daniel had acquired enough skill we brought his training up several notches. In two years time Danny was a lot stronger than he had been and everything was going their way.

(2 Years Later)

Pacing back and forth in my office my red eyes flickered with my frayed nerves. Daniel was going to his old school today to give some sort of speech so thusly I worried for him. I knew he could keep himself safe but lord knows the Fentons would pop up and try to snatch him. "Sir?" The squeaky voice of my receptionist interrupted my thoughts abruptly.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, continuing with my pacing, hands folded behind my back as I waited for the reply I knew would come.

"If you'd stop wearing a hole in your carpet for three seconds, I'd like to announce the arrival of your two o clock." Came the reply, I could hear the amusement dripping from her tone.

"Yes, yes, very funny. Send them in then, what are you waiting for?" My tone became impatient as I planted myself at my desk, waiting. Today was an important day, today I was getting my affairs in order and making sure Daniel would get everything should anything happen to me.

Taking a breath I rose to greet the men as they entered, hand outstretched as I introduced myself and they did the same. Then the boring paperwork and the sign here, initial there started. All of the basic and irritating pieces to this document.

Half way through the meeting I raised my head to the voice of my receptionist speaking, the sentence she said would always send a chill down my spine. "Sir, we have an issue.."

"Yes? I'm quite busy, who thinks they are so important they can interrupt my meeting?"

"Well Sir, they said they go by the name Freakshow?.." A bout of cackles broke off at her end of the conversation making me flinch. I knew that laugh anywhere.


	5. Super Psycho Love

CH 5

The walk through the halls of my old school was slow and had me smirking at my old classmates as they saw me in my Armani suit heading to the gym to give them a success lecture and tell them about the opportunities college can provide, an ironic situation for those who thought I would be working at the nasty burger for the rest of my life, those fools. I graduated at an accelerated rate do to my father's ability to pay for the best tutors around and I now had a degree in business and was on my way to a master degree for it as well. I was next in line for the Masters, company, estate, and fortune. Oh how the tables have turned. I smirked as I turned the corner and pushed the doors to the auditorium that lead to stage open. I placed my laptop case on my chair and pulled out my computer before setting it up and opening the document containing my speech, and then went to tell Mr. Lancer I was there.

The halls were deserted as I strolled through the school as everyone was in class getting their meager public school educations from low paid teachers who either take their jobs either way too seriously or don't give a shit about their jobs at all. I pushed the door open to the office and was assaulted by the smell of overly strong coffee as it wafted through the office; I grimaced at the scent and glared at the machine as it burbled loudly across the room.

"Hello young man can I help you?" the office lady asked me getting right up in my face giving me lungful of her perfume she had apparently bathed in.

"I'm looking for Mr. Lancer. I was supposed to see him before the college success presentation." I said backing away from her and her overwhelming scent.

"Oh are you interested in some of the colleges that will be at the presentation or do you just want to ask for help on your college applications?" she asked sweetly

"I'm not a student here and I've already graduated college I'm Danny Masters, I'm the guest speaker for the presentation, Mr. Lancer asked me to come see him before the assembly to go over the material." I said glaring at the women.

She looked taken aback as much by my words as by my icy stare and stepped back.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize, um I apologize but Mr. Lancer was called away for a family emergency and wont be back till next week, but he did tell me to tell you to proceed with what you have and to not worry about it."

I nodded and walked back to the auditorium, I walked in just as the bell rang and the students began milling in the halls and filing into the auditorium taking seats and chatting with their friends. A quick glance at the crowd and I located Sam and Tucker, as well as Dash who was busy harassing a kid in the back.

After a few minutes I lost my patience and walked up to the podium and gazing steadily at the crowd before I picked up the microphone and cleared my throat.

"If you are quite through with your mindless and meandering chatter we can begin with this tedious presentation." I said in a bored tone.

Everyone stopped and looked at me in shock instantly recognizing me.

"Thank you, now this is a presentation on college and success, I'm suppose to tell you that if you continue your education you can be successful but that's not quite true, true college will give you the opportunity for success but you have to have the drive to do something with that education that just put you thousands of dollars in debt." I paused to scroll through the page

"Must be easier when your new daddy can pay for everything so you don't have to work to go to school and you don't have to do anything." Dash sneered in a whisper from his seat near the back which my enhanced hearing picked up as easily as if he were standing in front of me.

"Mr. Baxter would you like to share your comment with everyone; do you have anything you think would be relevant to the presentation?" I asked darkly causing him to jump in shock.

"No Mr. Masters. I was simply commenting to friends how easy it must be to have a dad that can pay for the best college in the world and how it would be nice if everyone could have that advantage, even if he isn't your real father and you probably only moved in with him for his money so you could feel like a somebody since your parents are failures as ghost hunters and the laughing stock of the world since it was revealed you're The Great Danny Phantom defender of earth and they had no idea, on the other hand though you do seem to have it in your head that just because you have ghost powers and Vlad Masters adopted you that you are better than us now and we all know that if you never got your ghost powers I'd be the one wailing on you." Dash said with a sneer.

"If you think for one second I care about the Fenton's your wrong but if you insult my father again it will not end well for you." I said my eyes flashing a dangerous shade of red.

"Oh come on you know as well as I do that you will always be a Fenton, their filthy blood runs through your veins, no matter who you call your new parent you'll always be the puny little Fenturd that will answer to me." He said haughtily.

I narrowed my eyes at him before launching from the stage and pinning Dash against the wall before anyone could blink,

"I will tell you this once you pathetic human, your existence is a plight on this world and there a very few who will mourn your death, you have caused nothing but harm and those who you consider your friends now cower in terror instead of coming to your aid. Anything to say in your defense?" I asked close to his ear and pulling back to see pure terror in his eyes.

"No? Pity for you then." I said before leaning back and punching my hand square into his chest marveling as I felt the ribcage divide and crack as I forced my hand through, before I grasped the pulsing muscle and ripped my arm back taking his heart with me. I held it up in between our faces as I saw the last of his life fade.

"I'm surprised you have one of these." I said as his body fell with a sharp thud and bounced off one of the seats in the auditorium before landing on the floor.

I held the heart up studying it before letting it to drop to the floor with a sickening squelching sound. I turned to the terrified faces of the on looking graduating class before smirking.

"Anymore comments or questions?" I asked in a mock professional tone.

"Danny how could you? He may have been a jerk but he was still a person and you swore to never harm a living being." Sam said pushing her way to the front of the group with tucker in tow.

"Ah Samantha, I grow weary of your backwards views, I simply purged the world of his stupidity and brutal ways before he could reproduce and make more ingrates such as himself, I did the world a service." I said coolly.

"Dude how could you say that, he may have been royal pain who on more than one occasion hurt and humiliated you but he didn't deserve death." Tucker chimed in trying to back up Sam's empty argument.

"Tucker" I turned to him just barely taking notice of his presence. "Oh how I do not miss your idiopathic and sheep like ways, always doing what ever someone else is, always the outcast even among friends, the one person who never really had a purpose for following me around except as a glorified secretary."

Sam pulled her hands from behind her back and attempted to charge at me with the ghost gauntlets on her hands, I dodged her with ease and then slid to the side as Tucker came at me with the specter deflector and I snorted when he collided with Sam causing her to smack her head against the far wall and fall over unconscious.

"Well that's enough damage for one day." I said as I turned ghost and made to leave, I looked down and Sam and wicked thought crossed my mind, I stared at her incapacitated body before moving to pick her up. "It's been a long and difficult day, I think I deserve a reward." I said smirking at Sam's unconscious face before flying away, back to my home in Wisconsin.

TBC


	6. One And The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6!! It's here ! Enjoy.

CH 6

Freakshow, that miserable little wretch has come to visit me? How unfortunate for him. As the pale big nosed freak was ushered into my office I sneered. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise.." My voice noted that his little visit was anything but pleasant. Folding my arms across my chest I glared down at the man. "I do however want to thank you, if it weren't for your little mishap with Danny I wouldn't have my son." Giving Freakshow a pat on the back I relished in the anger blooming in his red eyes.

"You stole my ghost minion! He was to be my most powerful pawn! What makes you think you can use him for yourself!" Freakshow yelled, trying to seem intimidating. This however only amused me to the point I was laughing at his pathetic attempt. The fact that he called Daniel his pawn only spiked my anger, no one treated my child as a toy to be used and then tossed aside.

"Ghosts are your minions eh? Your pawns? I think not. You only wish you could hold the power in your hands so you cheat by stealing it from ghosts that you control against their wills. Daniel is my son and I protect him, I treat him as an equal where as you would toy with him like your other dolls. That worked out well the first time, didn't it?" Making a soft tsking sound I grasped the skinny man by his neck and hauled him into the air. My eyes blazing a soft red as I changed into my ghost half, fanged teeth bared. "You're of no value or use to me Freakshow, do you understand what that entails?"

The small man was quivering with absolute fear, his eyes as wide an dinner plates. "I uh..my freedom?" He squeaked trying to give a 'charming' smile. It was amusing to say the least that he tried to appeal to my 'good' side, but who am I kidding, there is no good side. 

"Oh no, no, old boy, your death." With a low laugh I tightened my hand around the skinny neck until the bones started to crack under the strain. Soon enough the bones slowly broke, the windpipe folding in on itself. Thus ending his existence in a slow and agonizing death. Slow enough that I was able to relish in his screams before they died off with a broken rattle of air as it forever left his lungs. Tossing the body sideways it hit the floor with a dull thump. Switching to my ghost form I picked him up and phased through the wall flying off. "I grow tired of pathetic lowly men like you." 

Flying to the forest I sank through the ground and left the body deep down, to rot. Floating up I smirked softly, amused that the deed was now done. “There. That ought to keep this quiet. Nice chatting with you Freak.” Soaring off through the sky I headed back towards my home, knowing Daniel would be home soon. As I made my way back to the manor I phased through the wall and landed on my feet simply. Having no need to return to work for the time being I arrived to see if Daniel had returned from his important speech. "Little Badger, are you home?" Tilting my head I listened for a reply from my apprentice. Spying the young lad in the foyer I waltzed over with a light smile. However I halted upon seeing the wilted form of Samantha Manson. 

"Is that Miss Manson? Daniel what have you been doing?" Arching a brow I stared with mild curiosity at my young ward, wanting an explanation for the current situation at hand. This was curious indeed, something must have happened at that presentation Daniel had to attend. "You got blood on your suit jacket, that is expensive to clean.." Chiding him for his carelessness I sighed heavily. "How much do i need to pay and who did you kill?" The pieces were slowly coming together as he stared from the blood clothes to the unconscious girl. I'm not exactly a model parent, complaining of the blood on his clothes rather than demanding an explanation. Part of me wondered if he had killed the other friend, what was his name again, Trucker? No..ah well it didn't matter. 

Listening to Danny explain the situation at the assembly and his dispatching of his former bully Dash, it all made sense. "He deserved as much for the torment he put you through. I'll clean up the mess, worry not."

Turning I strode away from Daniel but not before tossing a comment over my shoulder. "Take our young guest to my lab, I'll be along shortly" he murmured as he went intangible, sinking through the nearest wall. Heading to his office he made a few quick calls with added bribery to some ghosts that owed him favors then went towards his lab. The ghosts would clean up the surveillance footage and one in particular, Clockwork, would wipe the memories of the students who witnessed. Leaving his little badger blame free, all according to plan.

Once I was down in the lab I walked to Samantha on the metal table in the center of the room. "You're positive you wish to make her like us?" I reaffirmed his wishes, my arms folding across my chest.

"Yes Father." Daniel's reply came with a brisk nod, the excitement gleaming in his crystal blue eyes. He really did love this girl.

"Very well" Picking up a syringe I took waited for Daniel to change to his ghost half then grabbed his arm. Sticking the needle in the crook of his arm I slowly pulled the plunger back to fill the vial with his toxic looking blood. Turning I approached Samantha and set up a drip to transfer the blood into her system. The blood would slowly meld with hers and change the DNA to that of a half ghost like me and Daniel. 

It was roughly four hours later when Samantha opened her eyes and sat bolt upright. Her lavender eyes shifted around the room in a restless fashion, switching between myself and Daniel warily. 

“…” The silence stretched until Sam jumped down to her feet and switched to ghost form. Her hair turned white and her outfit became a single black dress that fell to her upper thigh with white boots that met her calve. Her eyes had the familiar red gleam that Daniel had. “What did you do to me?” There was shock carried in her tone but she didn’t sound upset. 

“You’re half ghost Sam, like us.” Daniel murmured and yanked her into his arms for a brief hug.

The two parted and Sam was smirking, glancing down at herself, interest peaked. “Half ghost..” Slowly she turned intangible and sank partly into the floor before Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her back up.

“Don’t worry Miss Manson. We’ll teach you.” I spoke up, interrupting their little moment. “You will be magnificent.”


End file.
